Love and Literature
by Pupu-Nini
Summary: Kaori is fed up with Kimura's liking for her. She wants to know what's up and devises a plan with her friends to find out why he is the way he is. She ends up contacting Kimura's wife and learns how he and his wife became the couple they are. Chap. 3 up!
1. My Name is Her Name

Chapter 1: My Name is Her Name

Another school day was about to start for Kaori. She stood outside of the classroom door, trying to force herself to slide it open and enter. After taking a heavy breath and letting it out slowly she felt slightly more relaxed. Her hand shook as she rose to the side of the door. Then, in a sudden lightning quick motion, she slid the door open and walked in trying to stand up straight. It helped her feel more confident that she could handle the first class of the day if she stood strong during her short stroll to her desk, but once she sat down she couldn't help but shrivel up.

Kaori did this routine daily. It never used to be part of her morning, but once she entered third-year and was placed in Mr. Kimura's classroom it was the only thing that could get her past the horrible period. Desperately, she wanted to switch out and be in Miss Yukari's Homeroom along with Sakaki and her other friends. Nothing ever seemed to go her way, though. She never could understand why she missed out on the best things in life and had to put up with the worst. Despite her tendency for misfortune she still lived everyday hoping that something would change for her. It didn't have to be a major change to make her happy. Anything would be appreciated.

As she sat in her desk, she breathed nervously. Her eyes were stuck on the classroom door waiting for Mr. Kimura to enter, or even better, not enter. Although, she knew that her hopes would never come true, she felt that she should at least expect his arrival and be prepared for torture. The other students, though, didn't see what Mr. Kimura put Kaori through as torture. They saw it as comical and entertaining. They giggled whenever Mr. Kimura called her "Kaorin" and laughed when she told him to stop only to be ignored as he thought of excuses to call her that. Most of the girls felt bad for poor Kaori and showed empathy, but secretly were glad that she was picked as his favorite. The boys didn't care how she was treated and they stuck by their teacher's side out of admiration for him.

After Kaori stared at the door for a few minutes anticipating the arrival of her creepy teacher the door began to slide open. It was him and she knew it. Everyone else had already made it to the class and the only person missing was Kimura! She knew he would walk in with his usual gaping mouth sit down and immediately start calling on her to answer questions. She was certain the only reason he called on her was so that he could her name. He rarely called on anyone else to answer questions and if he did it was another girl. She couldn't remember a single time he called on a boy which was one of the reasons he was admired by the male part of the student-body.

When the door opened fully, it did reveal Mr. Kimura to be the one opening the door, but Kaori was slightly off. He did not have his mouth gaping open and he didn't walk his chair to sit down. Kimura instead had a full smile on and he walked in front of his desk and faced the class.

"Good Morning!" he energetically greeted everyone.

The class echoed his greeting back happily, but a little confused. They were used to the routine of starting class without introductions.

"I see everyone is cheerful today." he said then looked at Kaori, "And Kaorin looks as cute as ever."

She blushed and shrank into her seat.

"Can anyone guess why I'm so happy today?" his glasses twinkled in light.

A boy rose his hand up and Kimura pointed to him, "Is it because you're surrounded by high school girls?"

Kimura laughed and the boys in the class joined him. The girls were slightly angered and embarrassed. Kaori was frustrated at how powerless she was in the situation.

"Kaorin, do you know?" Kimura asked looking in her direction.

"It's Kaori!" she snapped trying to correct Kimura.

"You're correct!" He shouted in joy, "Kaori is why I'm so happy today! You even knew her name, there is a reason I like you the most."

"What?!" Kaori questioned in confusion.

"Today is the anniversary for Kaori and me. We have been married for ten years!"

The whole class gasped at his statement then silenced. Kaori placed her head on her desk once again embarrassed, but still wondering what Kimura was talking about.

"Y-you're married Mr. Kimura?" a girl with long brown hair asked.

"Yes." he calmly answered.

A burst of whispers broke out in the class. Kaori was shocked, also. She had heard rumors of Kimura possibly having a spouse from Tomo, but she couldn't take the seriously considering it came from her mouth.

"Her name is really Kaori?" she asked her teacher meekly.

"Yes, Kaorin." he answered.

She sat down in her seat quickly with a thought in her mind, "I have the same name as his wife! Maybe that's why he is so attached to me!"

A bit a hope surfaced for her as she thought she could use this knowledge to make him stop harassing her. She sat quietly in her desk and Mr. Kimura began teaching right away after his announcement. He didn't hesitate to call out for Kaori to her displeasure. She clung to the one ounce of hope she had and it made the class seem to pass faster than usual.

When it came time for the Lunch break she dashed to the cafeteria. She was hoping to see Sakaki there eating lunch with everyone, but no one was there except for Chihiro. She was sitting a table with her bento box opened. Kaori rushed over to her.

"Chihiro!" She screeched.

Chihiro looked at Kaori oddly and tried to smile, "Hi, Kaorin. What's with the evil sounding greeting?"

Kaori shoved her face into her friends, "You'll never guess what I found out!"

Chihiro tried to back away, but Kaori inched closer, "What did you-"

"I have the same name as Mr. Kimura's wife!" She answered before Chihiro could.

"Very interesting," She humored, "you have the same name as the wife I didn't know he had. We learn something new each day, eh?"

Kaori nodded her head firmly and stiffly, her eyes where bulging with excitement and it was making her friend uneasy.

"Why don't you sit down?" Chihiro offered hoping to make Kaori calm down.

She ignored the offer, "I'm going to confront Mr. Kimura today and make him stop harassing me. I bet me sharing his wife's name has to do with his pestering and with this knowledge he will surely leave me alone."

Chihiro nodded her head in agreement trying to go along with whatever she said even though she wasn't making any sense. Kaori accepted her nod and walk off. Chihiro felt relieved. She watched Kaori walk away and began eating her lunch.

Kaori didn't feel like eating she wanted to find Sakaki and tell her the news. She wanted to tell everyone. On her way the roof, where she knew that her friends would be eating lunch, she passed by a certain teacher that she felt abandoned her. She walked right past Kaori without a glance.

"Miss Yukari!" Kaori shouted to her without turning around.

Yukari turned her head, "Oh, hello Kaorin, my name is Miss Tanizaki since you're not in my class anymore."

Kaori flipped around suddenly, Miss Yukari saw her excited face and took it for anger and nervously responded, "Kaorin, I was just joking with you, you can call me Miss. Yukari."

"I have the same name as Mr. Kimura's wife!" She shouted in response then skipped off.

"I think I know why I let Kimura have her now." Miss Yukari said to herself.

Within minutes Kaori made her way to the roof and slammed the door open. The loud slam echoed on the roof and six heads turned to her. They were curious as to why Kaori was violently opening doors.

"It's Kaorin." Osaka announced.

Kaori walked over to the girls, "Hi, Sakaki." Kaori greeted shyly.

Sakaki responded lowly before taking a bite of her lunch, "Hi."

Kaori blushed and smiled then remembered why she wanted to find the in the first place.

"Did you know Mr. Kimura has a wife?" She questioned.

"I told you that!" Tomo shouted wanting credit.

"I know, but I didn't believe until today."

Yomi giggled as Tomo crossed her arms.

"Anyway, do you guys know what his wife's name is?" Kaori then asked.

"I know, I know!" Tomo waved her hand around, "It's Mrs. Kimura."

Osaka applauded her technical approach to the question, "Tomo actually said something smart."

Again Yomi giggled, she loved picking on Tomo.

"Ok, Tomo, you're wrong. Her name is the same as mine!" She announced.

"It's Kaorin!?" Tomo responded.

Kaori clenched her fist in frustration.

"No, she means it is Kaori." Chiyo corrected.

"I know. I was just messing around."

"Ah." Chiyo said wondering if Tomo was telling the truth or trying to hide her ignorance.

"Thank you, Chiyo." Kaori said, "Yes, my name is her name and I can use that against him."

"How can you use that against him?" Kagura asked.

"I will…" Kaori suddenly realized that knowing her name was the same as hers wasn't something that could be used against him.

Kagura looked at Kaori waiting for her response. She took a bite of bread that she had in her hand.

"I don't know." The reality-stricken girl sighed, "I guess I got caught up in the excitement, but this info doesn't help me in any way to solve my problem with him. It only tells me one possible reason for my problem with him."

"So you think that he likes you because you have the share his wife's name?" Yomi questioned.

"Yeah, but it's still only a possible reason."

"Why don't you ask him if that is the reason?" Yomi suggested.

"Ask…him?!" Kaori shuddered in fear.

"I'll ask him." Tomo said smiling.

"Things will get all messed up if you get involved." Yomi teased.

"Why don't you ask his wife to ask him?" Osaka suggested.

Everyone looked at her, "Doesn't that just make everything more difficult?" Chiyo pointed out.

"Oh, I guess it does Chiyo-chan." Osaka realized, "Then why don't ya try sendin' her a message through the mail askin' her ta ask him. Then ya don't need ta try to find her in person."

"That makes it even more difficult than your earlier suggestion." The pig-tailed girl once again pointed out.

"Oops."

"No wait!" Kaori spoke in excitement, "That is a perfect idea!"

"It is?" questioned all but Kaori and Osaka, who had a proud look on her face.

"Yes, it is because if anyone knows anything about Mr. Kimura it would have to be his wife! She would defiantly know why he likes high-school girls and why he likes me the best of all of them!" Kaori smiled brightly.

"That actually sounds reasonable." Yomi said.

"So we're gonna write her a card? Does anyone know her address?" Osaka asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"We don't her address we can have Mr. Kimura delivery it." Kaori told.

"How?" Sakaki asked a bit curious about the plan that was unfolded before her.

"Today is their 10th anniversary and if I make a card and tell him to give it to her he will. We just need to tell him not to read it."

"Awesome plan, but where do we get an anniversary card?" Kagura reminded.

"Let's just fold a piece of paper and write 'Happy Anniversary' on it." Kaori explained.

"Nice!" Kagura exclaimed.

The girls quickly constructed a letter disguised as an anniversary card. It specifically said "To: Kaori Kimura" so that Mr. Kimura would not open it and on the inside was written Kaori's question. It read:

"Happy 10th Anniversary, Mrs. Kimura, My name is Kaori like yours. Your husband calls me "Kaorin" all lot and says her likes me. Do you know why he does this? I am too embarrassed to ask him and was hoping you would explain to me by sending me a letter back."

"Hehehe," Kaori cackled at the achievement, "This will work so perfectly."

"Can I write a question?" Tomo asked.

"Uh…" Kaori didn't know what to answer.

"It would make sense to do it. This may be our only chance to ask her these questions." Tomo mentioned.

"You're right. We should take this opportunity to ask some questions, but not too many. I don't want to make her angry."

"I don't think she'll get angry, when I met her she seemed pretty easy going." Tomo explained.

"You met her!?" Kaori shocked.

"Yup, she was pretty."

Everyone wrote down one question in the card and a small note about their anniversary. When they finished Kaori neatly folded the paper back up and placed it in her school bag. Before lunch ended she had to give the card to Kimura since she would not see him for the rest of the day and she knew he was in the teachers lounge eating. She said goodbye to everyone and shyly said goodbye to her crush, Sakaki, who answered back lowly just as she greeted earlier. Then she made a dash for the lounge trying to beat the clock. Just as she arrived at the teacher's lounge she caught Mr. Kimura exiting to go to his next class.

"Mr. Kimura!" She shouted for him.

He turned to her instantly upon hearing her voice, "Yes my sweet?"

Kaori gagged a bit at his words, then spoke up, "I have this anniversary card for your, wife, Kaori."

"Oh thanks!" he smiled, then began to open it.

"No!" Kaori yelled.

He dropped the card in shock. Kaori grabbed it off the floor, "Sorry, but this is a secret card and only your wife can see it.

Kimura scratched his head in baffled, "Huh? I don't get it."

Kaori knew exactly what to say to make him understand, "It's a high school girl thing, you can't read the card."

Kimura seemed to respond well to the words. He smiled and assured her he would not open it. Then he left Kaori after saying "bye" and walked off muttering something about schoolgirls.

"Mission accomplished!" Kaori thought to herself.


	2. Answers

Here is the second chapter to this story. I hope you like it. Actually, this chapter...nevermind, I don't want to spoil anything although, I am tempted to. I love to spoil things, even my own stories. I hope someone gets the little reference in here. If you do get it you will know what I'm talkign about! If not then HAHAHAHHA!!!!HAHAH!!!! I laugh at you. Anyway, please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Answers

Kaori stood in front of the classroom door, as usual, preparing herself for class period ahead. She took a large amount of air and slowly let it back out. Her hand unsteadily rose towards doors grip. She grasped it. Slowly she began sliding the door open. Slowly the classroom began to reveal itself. She noticed a few student giving her unusual looks, but she ignored the. They had no idea how difficult it was for her to sit in a class were the teacher is uncomfortably friendly.

Once she fully opened the door she set on foot in to begin her journey, but she froze after that first step. Something didn't feel right. She could feel sensation on her back, a warm feeling. There was someone behind her. She slowly turned her body around prepared to face the danger.

"He got here early." She dreaded.

She closed her eyes before she could see the presence behind her.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Kaori heard someone say.

It wasn't Kimura's voice. It wasn't even a man's voice. It was a sweet airy voice that made Kaori blush a little at the melodic sound.

"What the…" Kaori exclaimed.

She shot her eyes open. Kimura wasn't standing in front of her. There was a blonde woman politely giggling with her hand over her mouth. She was wearing a modest blue skirt and a tan sweater. She had a very light sweet scent to her, it wasn't intruding. It was actually so light that it left Kaori wanting more of a whiff. Obviously she wasn't a student. Whoever she was she didn't belong here.

"Um… Hi Miss. Do you need help finding something?" Kaori politely asked.

The woman smiled, "I don't think I do. Is This Mr. Kimura's homeroom?"

Kaori nodded.

"Is he in?"

Kaori quickly looked back out of instinct; she already knew he wasn't in. He never showed up until right after Kaori entered. She wondered why she was cursed with such bad timing sometimes.

"Sorry, Miss, he isn't in yet."

"Oh, I must have beat him here then. That's unusual. He left before me."

Kaori didn't understand what the woman was talking about, but she nodded anyway. As she nodded, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an odd figure. She quickly turned her head. From a short distance away, she saw Mr. Kimura's heads peeking out from a corner and smiling. When he noticed that he was spotted her retracted his head back behind the corner.

"He's there!" Kaori shouted pointing in the direction.

"Oh, my!" The woman said still smiling.

She walked over to the corner. The heels of her shoes tapped on the tile flooring as she walked. Her shoes weren't anything special. They were fairly plain like her clothing, but the plainness she had seemed to make her special. Kaori couldn't remember the last time she such a beautiful women wearing such average clothing. She seemed so unreal for some reason.

"Who is that person?" She muttered to herself.

The woman grabbed Kimura by the hand and gently guided him to the classroom. Kimura seemed glad to follow her. His face was gleaming the whole time he was walking with her.

"Oh, Takeshi, what am I going to do with you?" The woman spoke in a playful voice to Mr. Kimura.

"Takeshi?" Kaori repeated to herself.

Kimura chuckled at the woman's teasing question, "So, Kaori, What brings you here today. Did I forget something again?"

"No, Actually I forgot something this time." The woman brought up her purse and opened it, "I forgot give this to you." She pulled out an envelope.

"Ah, what is that?" Kimura questioned.

"This letter if for the girl, Kaori, in your class." She tapped the letter on her hand as she explained.

"I'm Kaori!" Kaori suddenly shouted.

"Oh, you are?" The woman smiled, "I was talking to you this whole time and I didn't even know it."

"Yeah, this is Kaorin." Kimura said assuring the Kaori's statement.

"Kaori!" She corrected Kimura.

"No, my wife is Kaori." He responded, "You are Kaorin, That's what everyone calls you."

"Yes, your wife has the same name as…" The realization hit her, "Your Mr. Kimura's wife!" Kaori said in shock.

The woman giggled and smiled, "Yes, I'm Kaori."

Kaori couldn't believe that the woman standing before her was the person that willingly married Mr. Kimura. It seemed so much like a dream. She looked at the woman's face. It was smooth, white and flawless with natural blush. She didn't wear any makeup. Then she looked at her body. It was shapely and slim from what she could see. She was even standing here before her because she wanted to deliver something for her husband. She seemed perfect. The reality of the couple couldn't sink into her head. It was too unreal, but not as unreal as it seemed when Tomo told her the details. Then it just seemed like pure fiction.

"You're a cutey." Mrs. Kimura suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Kaori responded unsure if she heard her correctly.

"You really, cute, just like Takeshi told me."

"He told you about me?"

"Oh, yes, of all the girls he mentions to me everyday, he talks about you the most."

"Oh, yeah, Kaorin is sooo cute. I can't help, but talk about her!"

Kaori blushed, but also felt a little sickened.

"Yes, My Takeshi really loves his high school girls."

Kaori couldn't believe what his wife was saying. It seemed so wrong. How could she support his liking for high school girls?

"Yes, I do, but I don't love the more than you Kaori…I love them equal!"

Mrs. Kimura began laughing, "Doesn't he have the best sense of humor?"

Kaori was totally devoid of words. Nothing seemed appropriate to say. She needed more time to let her new discoveries sink in. Before she could even consider answering her question, Kimura told his wife that class had to start. She kissed him on the cheek handed the letter to Kaori, who grabbed it although her mind was still elsewhere. Mrs. Kimura then walked off.

"Kaorin." Kimura said, snapping Kaori out of her daze.

"Wha…"

"Class is starting. You must join us for the lesson."

Kaori nodded and walked in. Throughout the class her mind wandered. She couldn't imagine how Kimura married such a woman. She was perfect in every way and she even supported him all the way. It perplexed her. She took a good look at the man standing in front of the class giving his speeches on literature. He was tall, awkward, perverted, spastic, unsettling, eerie and more. Kaori couldn't think of all the adjectives necessary to describe him.

"Maybe…" She looked at the letter Mrs. Kimura handed to her, "Maybe there are answers in here."

Kaori didn't open the letter. She knew her friends would want her to wait so she kept it sealed. A heart sticker was the only thing keeping the powder pink envelope closed. She waited anxiously until lunch arrived so that she could open the letter and hopefully find answers. When it was time for her break she again rushed towards the roof top to meet up with her friends. They sat neatly lined up on a ledge with their lunches in lap as they usually did. Kaori dashed over to them waving the letter above her head.

"I got the answers!" She shouted.

Everybody turned to her.

"Answers to what?" Yomi asked.

"The questions we wrote in that letter yesterday." Kaori answered.

"Wow, Kimura's wife answered us?!"

"I knew she would." Tomo commented smugly.

Kaori opened the envelope and whipped out the paper that was inside. It was folded with exact creases and the same light scent of Mrs. Kimura herself.

"It smells nice." Chiyo observed.

"Yeah, it smells just like her." Kaori blushed.

Kaori unfolded the paper. It had two folds in it.

"I wanna see mine!" Tomo quickly swiped the paper from Kaori, who let go afraid it would have ripped if she didn't

"Tomo!" Yomi scolded as she hit her on the back of the head.

Tomo ignored Yomi and rubbed the back of her head as she read the letter.

"What's it say?" Sakaki asked leaning over to see it.

"I dunno. I'm looking for the answer to my question."

"Give it back!" Kaori said she grabbed the letter frustrated.

Tomo gave it back willfully as she was tired of reading it herself.

"I'll read it." Kaori announced.

She began reading the letter aloud:

"Dear Girls,

Thank you for the anniversary letter. Takeshi and I were very happy to celebrate our tenth anniversary. As for your questions I will start with Chiyo's because her name comes first in the alphabet."

Kaori stopped reading,"What did you ask Chiyo?"

"I asked about her daughter's age and name."

"What a lame question!" Tomo teased.

"It's not lame!" Chiyo defended, "It's a good question."

"Well, let's see the answer."

Kaori continued reading:

"I was surprised by how lame your question was, but I'll answer it anyway."

"I was right!" Tomo shouted interrupting Kaori.

"She thought it was a lame question?" Chiyo asked pouting.

Kaori smiled, "Nah, I was just joking, sorry."

Tomo laughed at Chiyo even though her question was not lame.

"To answer your question," Kaori read, "My daughter's name is Yuki and she is seven years old."

Chiyo looked please to get the answer to her question.

"Ok, next is Sakaki." Kaori said

"I asked if they had a…um, cat." Sakaki blushed.

Kaori read on, "Uh, she says no, because Kimura has allergies to animals, but their daughter does have a hamster named Ebichu."

"Ah." Sakaki responded slightly disappointed.

"Kagura, what about you?" Kaori asked.

"I asked if Mr. Kimura had eyes behind his glasses."

"She says that he has he 'has big beautiful brown eyes behind his glasses'."

Kagura chuckled.

"Yomi your next." Kaori said.

"Oh, My question was how she got to be so thin."

"Oh…" Kaori answered, "She says 'Thank you for the compliments, but I was just born this way'. I guess she doesn't have a secret."

"Oh." Yomi adjusted her glasses.

"Is Yomi looking for another weight loss scheme?" Tomo poked Yomi's side.

"Is Tomo looking for a beating?" Yomi smirked wickedly at Tomo.

Tomo backed off.

"I asked what the age diff'rence between Kimura and her was." Osaka said.

"Oh, that's kinda personal isn't it?" Kaori commented, "Well, since you told me your question I will skip Tomo's for now."

"Hey, Osaka, you stole my answer!" Tomo accused.

"Sorry, Tomo." Osaka apologized.

"She didn't answer your question Osaka. She just said 'age doesn't matter when it comes to love'."

"Ha! You can keep the stolen answer Osaka!" Tomo laughed.

"What did you ask?" Kaori question Tomo.

"I asked what Kimura's first name was!"

"Oh, I can tell you that without even reading further, it's Takeshi, She was calling him that when she delivered the letter to me today."

"She came here today?" Every questioned in unison.

"Cool!" Kagura exclaimed, "We just said that at the same time! How often does that happen with six of us!"

Everyone ignored Kagura to here what Kaori had to say.

"Yeah, she forgot to give it to Mr. Kimura and so she brought it herself."

"Oh, and she called him Takeshi?" Yomi asked.

"Uh-huh!" Kaori nodded rapidly, "She also acted weird. She laughed at his jokes and she supports his liking for high school girls!"

"Really?! She knows he likes them? I thought it was like his dirty secret or something!" Kagura shocked.

"We learn somethin' new everyday." Osaka said in response.

"I was freaked when she acted like that, but I think my question will answer this mystery. As you all know I asked why he likes me and here is the answer:

For the last question I will leave yours Kaori, because I think it builds more suspense like that. I hope I built suspense by the way. Anyway, My Dear husband Takeshi likes you the most because you are cute."

"What?! That's the reason?! It can't be!" Kaori yelled angrily, "She is lying! There is another reason why!"

"She didn't seem like the lying type." Chiyo mentioned.

"I don't think it's just as simple as me being cute, though." Kaori explained.

"You do make a good point."

"Even so, how would we find out the real reason?" Sakaki asked.

"I…don't…know. Your right, we can't! I'm doomed to be Kaorin to Kimura and never know the real reason he does it to me."

"We could ask her personally." Osaka suggested.

"How?"

"Go ta Mr. Kimura's house and ask her."

"Still, how?" Kaori asked again.

"Follow Mr. Kimura home." Osaka explained.

"That is so not going to work." Yomi said.

"No, Yomi, Osaka's last plan worked this well, so this new plan is sure to work, too." Kaori hoped.

"Ok, then, you can do it if you want, but I don't want to get involved."

"You don't have to. I will follow him home today. If anyway one wants to join me then I am happy to have you. Maybe Sakaki, would like to join me?" Kaori hinted.

"I…guess so."

"Me, too." Tomo joined in.

"I should probably go since I offered the plan." Osaka said.

"I have swim meet." Kagura moped.

"Count me in." Chiyo excited.

"Fine, I will go, but only to make sure you guys don't get killed." Yomi gave in.

"Alright, then after school we meet at the Yukari's homeroom. Since all you guy's will already be there." Kaori planned.

The girls all seemed excited to take part in the upcoming adventure. Kaori was especially excited. She desperately wanted answers. Hanging out with Sakaki in the process was a bonus.


	3. Mr Kimura's House

Ah, the third chapter! Hmm, I got one comment asking where the romance is in the story. It's coming up.

Chapter 3: Mr. Kimura's House

"Why isn't he moving?" Kaori grumbled to herself.

She was crouched down between Yomi and Chiyo, peaking through a bush at her target, Mr. Kimura. Sakaki was sitting against a concrete pillar relaxing and waiting for Kaori the give the next command.

"How long is he going to stay here? It's been a half hour." Kaori scowled impatiently.

"Maybe he knows that we're trying ta follow I'im home." Osaka suggested.

"I don't think so. I think he is just a pervert." Kaori responded.

Suddenly, Kaori caught eye of a stone flying through the air. It was headed toward the target. It barely missed him and landed next to his foot. Kimura bent down and picked the stone off the ground then looked around confused.

"Did somebody drop this?" he asked.

With no response he set it back down and continued watching the swim team as they gracefully practiced in the pool.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Tomo" Kaori shrieked as she rattled the girl by her shoulders.

Tomo smiled as she was shook and responded, "I just thought he might get frightened and head home if I hit him."

"He isn't a wild animal! Rocks won't frighten him!"

"My bad." Tomo admitted, still smiling, and Kaori let go of her.

She spread the bushes apart with her hands to continue watching the man hoping that he would make a move. Nobody had any idea that Kimura spent so much time watching the swim team after school. Kaori had been looking forward to following him home since Osaka thought of the plan, but it was quickly becoming a failure.

"This is dull." Yomi yawned.

"At least we know he will leave when the swim meet is over." Chiyo encouraged everybody.

"That's true, but when will it end?"

"I'll ask." Osaka offered.

She stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth ,"Kagura!" she whispered in a loud tone, "Kagura!"

Kagura didn't respond. Osaka tried a little harder to get her attention, "Kagura!" she yelled.

Everybody on the swim team looked over in the direction from which Osaka's shouts were coming. They didn't see anything. Kaori had already yanked down Osaka before she blew their cover.

"You can't yell like that! Kimura might find us here."

"Sorry, Kaorin."

"Never mind it."

"Kaorin seems a little stressed out about this." Yomi whispered to Chiyo.

Chiyo nodded in agreement.

Then, from behind the, a voice questioned their doing.

"What are you girls doing here, shouting like that?" Miss Kurosawa asked in a firm voice.

"Huh?!" Kaori gasped, "It's all over!" She thought.

Then, Miss Kurosawa's attention shifted to another target. "What are you doing here, Mr. Kimura?! How many times have I told you…grr, just all of you, go home! School is out! Enjoy yourselves at home not outside the gates of the pool."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kurosawa!" Kimura yelled as he jogged away.

Everybody fled the outskirts of the pool gates onto the sidewalk. Their cover was blown. Kimura was right beside them staring at them.

"Did one of you drop this?" Kimura questioned holding out the stone Tomo threw.

Kaori slapped her forehead, and Tomo silently walked up and grabbed the stone from Kimura's hand, "Thank you, sir."

She placed the stone in her school bag and backed off.

"So, you girls like watching the swim meet, also?" Kimura asked.

He didn't get a direct answer, but he got a lot of mumbles and unfinished sentences.

"It brings back old memories." He blurted out with sigh.

"Memories?" Chiyo repeated.

"Yes, old ones."

"What kind?" Chiyo interrogated.

"I already told you, old ones."

"Old memories of what?"

"Of old things." Kimura answered.

"But you just said-"

"Just forget I said anything." Kimura interrupted, "I have to get home. See you girls in school tomorrow."

He walked off quickly without looking behind him.

"That was weird. Was he joking?" Kaori wondered.

"Let's follow the man!" Tomo exclaimed as she pointed to him.

"Yeah, let's go before he gets away." Kaorin ordered happily.

The girls silently followed Kimura as he journeyed to his house. They obscured themselves from sight with bushes, lamp posts or anything that could hide them. It was not easy because most the streets on the way to Kimura's house were bare except for the slim and practically useless lamp posts. In such a case they watched from behind a wall until he turned a corner and then make dash to his previous position to watch until he made another corner. Most of the stalking was done in this fashion. In about half an hour they found themselves watching their teacher enter his house. Everyone felt relieved to see the end of their mission.

"What do we do now?" Sakaki questioned Kaori.

"Now we go knock on his door and ask to speak with Mrs. Kimura." She explained.

"Oh, but…" Sakaki began, but didn't continue.

"What, Sakaki?"

"Well, wouldn't Mr. Kimura know that we followed him if we knock on his door this soon after he arrived home. It kind of defeats the whole purpose of following without him knowing."

Sakaki's words shot a bullet of realization straight into Kaori's brain, "What?! You mean…?! I can't believe it! We just follwed the man around for who know's how long-"

"It was 34 minutes." Tomo stated.

Kaori looked at Tomo angrily, "You are just trying to make me want to kill you."

Tomo smiled proudly.

"Anyway," Kaori continued, "Sakaki's right! There was no point in making ourselves unseen if he would have come to the conclusion we followed him home"

Everyone suddenly went silent trying to think of something to justify their work so that Kaori could calm down. The only problem was that they knew the work they did was pointless because, of all the teachers, Mr. Kimura would have no problem letting a group of girls follow him home. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that Kaori had come to the same conclusion and they didn't want to risk mentioning the facts to her. Well, at least the girls with common sense restrained mentioning it to her.

"Ya know," Tomo began, "We could have just asked to follow him home and spared ourselves the trouble."

Kaori's head shot in her direction. Her stressed filled eyes meet with Tomo's gleeful face. Tomo knew that what ever was about to happen would not be pleasant, but she couldn't control herself. For some reason she got a sense of joy upsetting Kaori. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that made Kaori so much fun annoy. It could have been the way the normally shy girl freaked out in such an extreme manner, or maybe the way she shrieked when she yelled in anger. Whatever the reason was, Tomo was anxious to see how far Kaori could be pushed before she exploded.

"or…"

"Don't say what I think you're going to say, Tomo!" Kaori commanded.

Tomo had a huge grin on her face. Yomi knew that Tomo would not stop what she had already begun and she could have stopped the crazy girl from making Kaori any more furious than she already was. Yomi, though, was looking forward to Tomo receiving the punishment she deserved.

"or...we could have just asked Mr. Kimura for directions to his house and saved the trouble of even walking with HIM to his house."

Kaori dropped her school bag to the ground and stood in place quietly. She glared at Tomo with fierce animosity. Her eyes were red and a bit a sweat drizzled down the side of her forehead of a bulging vein. Tomo's smiled quickly faded when as she looked back at the furious young girl. Such a reaction was not expected from Kaori or anybody for that fact. Yomi never gave Tomo angry looks like that, all she ever did was make a good comeback or hit her at most, but every second Tomo looked at that face she felt regret build. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a satisfied smirk on Yomi's face. Tomo now knew that she was in over her head. Yomi wasn't going to bail her out on this one. A smile like that meant Yomi was ready to sit back and watch whatever Kaori had in store. Tomo only knew one thing to do in this situation. She opened her mouth and let out one word.

"or…"

When the sound of Tomo's stupidity hi Kaori's ears she went mobile. Tomo had already begun running. She knew that if she wanted to milk the situation to it's fullest she would have to run as soon as she said her last word. Kaori chased Tomo with the intent to harm the source of all her annoyance. Yomi was nearly on the ground laughing at Tomo. Osaka and Chiyo watched unsure of whether to watch her take her punishment because she deserved it or to try and stop her attacker. Everybody was a bit surprised, though, that Kaori could react with such violent behavior. She always had seemed low key and benevolent, but Tomo did tend to bring out the worst in people at times.

"Yomi, help me! She wants to slit my throat!" Tomo yelled.

"I don't want to slit your throat, Tomo, I just want to kill you!" Kaori answered in place of Yomi.

Sakaki, in a split second decision, chased down Kaori and grabbed her by the arms. She successfully restrained and let Tomo free of her killer. Kaori immediately calmed down when she realized that she was being held by Sakaki. Tomo fell to her knees gasping for air. Nobody was harmed, only tired from running.

"Thanks…Saka…ki." Tomo panted.

"Are you ok, now?" Sakaki asked Kaori peacefully.

"I fine." Responded Kaori dreamily.

"She sure has a lot'a stamina." Osaka mention about Kaori.

"I won't argue with that." Chiyo agreed.

Yomi stood up firmly and adjusted her glasses with a smile.

"Wasn't that hilarious!" She laughed.

Osaka and Chiyo stared at her oddly.

"Ya have a weird sense of humor, Yomi." Replied Osaka.

"Hey, you know it was funny! Chiyo?"

Chiyo smiled sheepishly, unsure what to answer. Her kind nature didn't want to make Yomi feel alone with her sense of humor, but she didn't find it all that humorous. At most, the event was amusing enough to crack a smile.

"It was…entertaining."

Yomi blushed and lost her gleam, "You guys just don't know comedy." She muttered as she straightened her glasses again.

"So, Kaorin, what should we do?" Sakaki questioned.

Kaori sighed before answering, "I guess we should just knock on the door and talk with his wife. It would be a waste to just leave."

With a decision reached the group of girls walked up the short distance to the Kimura residence. The front door to the house seemed large and menacing, but not as large and menacing as Kimura did. Behind the door answers hid and Kaori was determined to find the no matter what the costs. Not even if one of them had to die, although she would not mind if it was Tomo who would perish. She began to think of the wondrous adventure ahead and what it would be like if Tomo did end up missing her head.

"Kaorin is slow!" Tomo shouted as she pushed the leader aside and knocked on the door herself.

"Hey, I'm not slow I was going to knock!" Kaori defended herself.

"No, you just stood there smiling like this." Tomo made a distorted face purposely to try and insult Kaori.

"I was just imagining what it would be like if you died."

"Ooh, little Kaorin has a mean streak in her." Tomo teased.

"Tomo, stop picking on Kaorin, she was nice enough to let you come along." Yomi gently scolded Tomo.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry, babe."

"Babe?" Kaori repeated.

As soon as Tomo nodded to Kaori signifying that she actually did say "babe" to her. The front door swung open. Lucky it opened inwards; if anyone was to get hit by that speeding door they surely would have a broken nose.

"Who are you guys?" A small voice asked.

Everyone brought their attention person at the door. It wasn't Kimura and it wasn't his wife. It was a young girl with long, dark hair and a somewhat dull expression on her face. Tomo was shocked to see a young girl like that. She look awfully familiar. Tomo looked at her friends. She didn't look like Chiyo, though she short like Chiyo was. Then she looked at the only girl she knew with hair like that. A huge smile grew on her face.

"Hahahaha! This girl looks like Sakaki if she was little kid!" Tomo pointed at the girl who just stared at her as if she was some sort of moron.

Yomi took a look at the two and suddenly burst out in laughter. Tomo's comments always made her want to laugh, but she never did. The two laughed for a bit and everyone who was not laughing waited patiently for them to quiet down. Yomi was first to come to her senses. Then Tomo quickly grew bored of her own joke.

"So, who are you guys?"

Kaori spoke up, "Your name is Yuki, right?"

The young girl nodded.

"Ok, well, your father is our teacher and I just wanted to ask you mother a few questions."

"You do? What do you want to ask her?" Yuki interrogated.

"I was just going to ask her-"

The door slammed shut in front of them cutting Kaori off mid sentence. Then it swiftly opened again.

"Sorry, about that. I didn't mean to slam it shut on you."

"It's fine, but I was just going to ask you mother why-"

Again the door slammed shut. Yuki quickly opened it again.

"Nah, I lied. I did mean to slam in your face the first time, but this time it really was an accident. Please continue."

Kaori was beginning to get annoyed by the child's behavior. She was acting just like Tomo, "Alright, why does your father-"

The door was slammed shut by the young girl. This time it didn't open as fast, but it did open. Yuki wasn't the one who answered, though. This time it was Mrs. Kimura.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry about little Yuki's behavior. She does like to cause trouble sometimes."

"Mommy, I only did it because that girl was making fun of me." She pointed to Tomo.

Mrs. Kimura took a look at the girls standing in the entrance way, "I remember you guys, you're in my husband's class. I just saw you earlier today Kaori. Come inside, all of you. Takeshi will be so pleased to have visitors."

"Actually, Mrs. Kimura we where here to see you." Admitted Kaori.

"Oh?"

"I needed to ask you a question."

"Um, sure." Mrs. Kimura smiled.

"Truthfully, why does Mr. Kimura like me the most?"

"I already told you the answer to that, Kaori, because he thinks you are cute."

Kaori was surprised to hear the same answer again, "You're serious?!"

"Yup."

"Does he not like me the most because I'm not cute?" Tomo asked, but she wasn't joking around this time.

Kaori looked at her. She could see in her eyes that she had an idea.

"No, no, no, not at all. He likes Kaori just because…" Mrs. Kimura went silent.

Tomo smiled at Kaori. They knew that they had just gotten closer to an actual answer.

"Alright, girls. If you are really interested in knowing, then have seat in the living room." Mrs. Kimura gracefully directed them to the direction of the living room.

The girls walked in the house feeling a bit uncomfortable. Tomo did trick her into giving the answer. Sakaki was feeling guilty along with Chiyo. Mrs. Kimura walked into another room. Yuki stayed behind and followed the girl into the living room.

There were two large couch and a two large chairs set up neatly around a coffee table. All of them matched. A blanket was draped over the back of the couch. It was a perfect place to visit with company, very warm and comfortable. On the floor was a large expensive looking rug with an elaborate design. After everything Mrs. Yukari had told the about a teachers salary, they began to doubt her. The living room looked very expensive.

"You tricked my mommy." Yuki said as she plopped down into a chair.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to." Sakaki apologized.

"Don't feel bad. I do it all the time. Heehee" the child giggled.

Tomo sat down in the chair next Yuki's. Sakaki and Chiyo continued to stand. They still felt like intruders in the home. Kaori andYomi had already sat down.

"Sakaki, why don't you sit down?" Kaori patted the empty area next to her.

"I guess." She fell right into Kaori's trap and took the seat next to her.

Kaori felt like melting in her seat, but she tried to keep her composure. Chiyo quickly took the seat on the sofa across from Kaori and the others, Osaka was sitting there already. A few minutes later Mrs. Kimura walked in holding a tray full of cookies. She set it down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Chiyo and Osaka.

"Please, get as comfortable as you can. Takeshi is upstairs working his computer. So, he won't be down."

"Thank you for the cookies ma'am." Sakaki said politely bowing.

"Don't worry about…hm, you look strangely like my daughter."

Yomi was about to burst out in laughter, but quickly covered her mouth. She made an unusual noise as she attempted to stop her laughter, "Sorry, I just remembered something funny."

"I see." Yuki said in a stern voice.

Mrs. Kimura did not understand what Yuki was getting at, but began speaking, "Ok, girls since you want to know the truth about why Takeshi likes Kaori, I will tell you, but you have to keep it to yourselves. It's a bit personal, but I don't mind telling you since are students of my husband."


End file.
